


The Captains' Challenge

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Watermelons, extreme silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a lively turn at the Summer Training Camp, as Daichi's about to find out. </p><p>“Get up, Sawamura!” Kuroo cried, and nudged him with his foot.</p><p> He squinted up at the Nekoma captain who was looking infuriatingly lively. “Piss off, Kuroo. I’m relaxing.”</p><p>“Uh-uh. No time to relax,” Kuroo drawled.  "It’s time for .... drum roll please, Captain Owl ...”</p><p>Bokuto thumped his chest. “Ba boom ba boom ba boom ba boom.”</p><p>“The one. The only,” cried Kuroo, “Captains’... Challenge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captains' Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in a rush for Noemi and Alexa after a very daft twitter conversation nearly a month ago. If you Youtube the actual challenge, you'll see some weird and wonderful things. On second thoughts, don't. 
> 
> This is daft, really daft.

It had been a long and tiring campaign. Not just the week they’d spent in Tokyo, but the two weeks before where they tried new attacks, desperate to improve, to ramp up the power in order to succeed.

As he sat on the grass, tucking into the remains of his plate of food, Daichi felt the tensions of the past week leave his shoulders. It helped that Suga was sitting next to him, and that occasionally he’d shift his legs, letting his thigh ‘accidentally’ brush against Daichi’s. It also helped that the evening was warm, the atmosphere less competitive now that all the games were over (although the competition between Hinata and Kageyama hadn’t let up – both were now snarling over who’d eaten the most burgers).

“This is good,” he said, swallowing down his last piece of chicken before stretching out, and letting his hand touch Suga’s.

“Mmm,” Suga agreed, but he didn’t lie down. Instead, Daichi watched as he helped himself to more prawns. “Shame we’re not alone, really. This week’s been frustrating in more ways than one.”

“Yo!  Sawamura!”

“Oh hell, what does he want?” Daichi groaned. He closed his eyes tight. “Tell him I’m asleep.”

“Tell him yourself,” Suga said, laughing. “Bokuto-san, what can Daichi help you with?”

“He’s needed,” chimed another voice.

Recognising the voice, Daichi closed his eyes tighter even though he knew it was a vain attempt at ignoring them.

“Get up, Sawamura!” Kuroo cried, and nudged him with his foot.

 He squinted up at the Nekoma captain who was looking infuriatingly lively. “Piss off, Kuroo. I’m relaxing.”

“Uh-uh. No time to relax,” Kuroo drawled.  "It’s time for .... drum roll please, Captain Owl ...”

Bokuto thumped his chest and shouted, “Ba boom ba boom ba boom ba boom.”

“The one. The only,” cried Kuroo, “Captains’... Challenge.”

“What?”

“Oh Jeez, not this again, I thought they’d forgotten.”  It was Yaku speaking. He sat on the grass next to Suga and sighed. “Sawamura-san, it’s a dumb challenge that these two idiots take part in every summer. No one else does it, so please don’t in any way think that it’s official simply because they’ve decided to call it the Captains’ Challenge this year.”

“Good.” Daichi yawned and closed his eyes again.

“Yeah, but the other captains are cowards.” Bokuto put in, and started to laugh. “They don’t wanna lose to us, that’s the thing.”

“Lose to _me_ , you trappy owl! I won last time. And you had to do the forfeit.”

 _Forfeit?_ Daichi opened one eye. “What are we talking here?”

Kuroo bent down, and grabbed Daichi, hauling him to his feet. “I knew you were one of us, Sawamura–san, I just knew it.”

“Uh ... hold on,” he protested. “I haven’t agreed to anything yet. First up, what’s the challenge? Second, what’s the forfeit?”

“Forfeit’s decided by the winner,” Kuroo said, a smile glimmering on his lips. “Those hot chilli prawns could be heading your way, Captain.”

“Hmm, okay ... but what’s the challenge?”

“Test of strength,” Bokuto declared.

“Arm wrestling?”

“Not exactly, Sawamura-san, not exactly.”

Allowing them to lead him off, Daichi looked back to see Yaku nudging Suga.

“He really doesn’t have to do this. They’ll be _vicious_ with the forfeits.”

If he’d expected Suga to leap up, tug on his arm and drag him away, then he’d have been sorely disappointed. But he knew Suga, and Suga knew too well that Sawamura Daichi didn’t enter a challenge lightly, and if he had a chance of winning, he’d grab the opportunity with both hands.

Suga got to his feet, almost leisurely, and Daichi watched as he gestured to Asahi. “Karasuno might want to watch this,” he called out. “Help me round them up, will you?”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto led him across the grass and to a bench under one of the trees on the outskirts of the field. Daichi recognised the bench because it was the last pointer in the shade, before he was faced with running under the blistering sun. He’d been tempted several times to take a break there, but always urging him on had been the thought that if he was seen by the team, then they’d give up too. So he’d run on, never taking a break, only collapsing when he reached the end, and could gulp down a drink.

Now the bench wasn’t occupied by exhausted runners. There was nothing on the bench at all.

Except for a crate.

A crate full of watermelons.

“Uh ... is that significant?” he asked.

“Very,” Kuroo replied.

“Is this an eating challenge? Only ... that’s not so much a test of strength as having a hollow stomach,” he said, and clutched his sides, wishing he hadn’t eaten so much. Suddenly this challenge wasn’t looking like a good idea at all.

“Would we do something so mundane?” Kuroo asked, touching his hand to his chest.

“Eating challenges are boring,” Bokuto agreed. “And this is about who’s the strongest.”

Daichi frowned, still unsure what they were proposing. There were six watermelons in the crate, all more or less the same size. It crossed his mind that maybe they were going to use them for shot-putting, and a small twinge of disappointment flickered inside of him, because that really would be – in Kuroo’s words –mundane.

Looking around, he spotted Suga leading Karasuno towards them. Kai headed up Nekoma (even Kozume was there, although still attached to his game) and Akaashi was at the back herding his Fukurodani teammates. The other teams gathered, too. The only people missing, it seemed, were the coaches, who’d obviously left for their evening drinking session.

Daichi watched Karasuno; Noya’s eyes were alight with mischief, Tanaka’s with confrontation. Hinata looked excited, Yamaguchi nervous. This was his team. They’d backed him all the way. The very least he could do was not disgrace them now.

“What’s the challenge, then?”

“Simple. Ya gotta crush the watermelon in your arms,” Bokuto said. “Quickest wins.”

“Daichi-san’s got this!”  Tanaka crowed. “Best receiver in volleyball. You guys don’t know what you’ve taken on.”

“You betting against our Captain?” Yamamoto roared.

“Wanna go, city boy!”

“ENOUGH!” Yaku and Suga stepped between their warring Wing Spikers.

“Daichi, if this is going to cause trouble,” Suga warned.

He held up his hands. “Tanaka, quit it. This is my challenge, not yours.”

Tanaka bowed, red-faced and slunk behind Noya, staring at his feet after the rebuke. Yamamoto too, received a similar reprimand from Kuroo, and sat on the grass, muttering to himself and glaring at Lev, who seemed to find the whole thing hilarious.

“There are six watermelons?”

“Ah, well, it’s usually the best of three, but as you’ve joined us, we’ll ... uh ...” Kuroo thought about it. “I know, we’ll have a practise. Just so you can get used to it, Sawamura-san.”

_So you can size me up, more like._

“Sure. Bring it on.”

“Go on, Captain-san!” Hinata cried, now so excited he was leaping on top of Kageyama, who swatted him away like a fly.

Daichi glared at his team, ordering them to behave, then picked up a watermelon. “So, between the forearms and –”

“Yeah, we squeeze,” Kuroo said. “This is just the practise though.”

The three of them stood in line, then Akaashi stepped forwards, a look of exasperation on his face. “Begin!”

Bokuto won. The rippling biceps of Fukurodani’s ace shattered through the firm flesh of his watermelon before they’d even broken into a sweat. Kuroo’s watermelon survived only five seconds longer, and then Daichi, a full thirty seconds later, bust his watermelon on the grass.

He shook his head. “Gah, it’s a lot tougher than I thought. Sorry, guys.”

“Da-Daichi-san,” whispered Nishinoya. “D-Don’t give up. You can do this.”

“Well, I don’t want to give up,” he snapped.

Bokuto grabbed him, beaming widely. “Hey, you can do this! That was just a practise.”

“Not quittin’ on us, are ya, Sawamura?” Kuroo murmured.

He sighed. “I guess not. You two do have the advantage, though, don’t you? Like, you’ve done this before.”

“Mmm,” Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. “You sayin’ we’re cheatin’ ya?”

Placing his hands in front of him, as if he were praying, Daichi had the sense to look shame-faced. “No, not at all. It’s only that you’ve possibly mastered a technique, and I ... um ... haven’t.”

“He’s got a point,” Akaashi murmured.

“It’s a good point,” Yaku joined in. “Unfortunately there aren’t any more watermelons for Sawamura to practise on.”

Pressing his lips together, Suga stepped forwards. “Hmm, maybe it would be fairer if ...” He coughed and stepped back when everyone looked at him. “S-sorry, that’s a silly idea,” he muttered.

“No, what were ya gonna say, Sugawara-san?” Kuroo demanded. “I’d hate Karasuno to think we were bein’ unfair.”

“Uh ...” Suga shuffled his feet. “It’s only that both of you have done this before, and Daichi hasn’t, so maybe to even the score you could ... uh ...” He sighed. “I wonder ... is there another way to crush them?”

Running one hand through his hair, and assuming an expression of extreme boredom, Akaashi let out a breath. “They could always use their legs.”

“Oh, but that’s not fair either!” Suga exclaimed. “Daichi’s legs aren’t as long, and ...”

“You tryin’ to get your Captain out of the challenge?” Kuroo said, and smirked. “Ya got yourself a guardian angel, Sawamura-san.”

“Suga, I’m okay,” Daichi said sourly, and then he turned to Kuroo and Bokuto. “Legs it is, but can I add something to the challenge?”

“Mmm, we’re listening?”

“The forfeit’s for the team, not just the losing Captains.”

“Sure!” Bokuto said at once, and grinned.

“Why not?” Kuroo murmured. “You guys sure are addicted to flying falls, ain’t ya?”

Selecting his watermelon, Daichi sat on the grass between Kuroo and Bokuto. Karasuno gathered around, holding their breaths. He could see looks of resignation mingled with hope on their faces, and then, Suga winked.

“Three, two, one ... GO!” shouted Akaashi, sounding more animated than he had the whole week.

It was over before they knew it. It was quicker than the competition using arms. Within fifteen seconds, the first watermelon cracked, its flesh and juice spilling out of the crack and onto the thighs of ...

“KARASUNO ARE THE WINNERS!” Suga whooped, and laughing, he helped Daichi up, murmuring, “Nice going, Captain. Guess they underestimated the muscles in your thighs. Not something I’d ever do.”

Grinning at him, Daichi turned to Kuroo and Bokuto, both now as covered in overripe watermelon as he was. “The penalty is a lap of the grounds.”

“That all!” Kuroo hooted. “We got off light. Yaks, pass me a towel, will ya?”

“Oh no ,” Daichi interrupted. “You and Bokuto have to run as you are.” He grinned. “I’m gonna have shower before the insects feast on me, boys. So, uh, have fun.”

“Daichi-san!” Noya cried. “You were AWESOME!”

“From you, Noya-kun, I’ll take that as the highest compliment. Okay,  behave. I’ll be back when I’m clean,” he said, and exchanged a look with Suga.

Stopping off at his dorm, before heading to the shower block, Daichi wasn’t at all surprised to see Suga waiting for him.

“Shouldn’t you be looking after our unruly flock?” he muttered.

“Ennoshita and Asahi are there,” Suga replied. Grinning, he stepped closer and then, in one fluid movement, dropped to his knees. His mouth made contact with Daichi’s thigh, his tongue licking a swirl up and down his leg. “Shame to waste that juice, Dai-chan,” he murmured.

Just before he submitted to the insistent pressure of Suga’s lips, Daichi stroked his hair, then tugged, pulling him away. “Did you know about this challenge?” he asked.

Suga giggled. “Let’s just say that Akaashi and Yaku weren’t at all bothered about losing.” He began to lick again. “Now, where were we?”

 


End file.
